


Like A Little Prayer

by vociferocity



Series: Self-Indulgent Sheith Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mission Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/pseuds/vociferocity
Summary: The paladins are running out of food, so Keith & Shiro go on a quest to find some. They find something, alright.Set mid-S7, but no real spoilers.





	Like A Little Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this just for the trope? Um, yes, absolutely. 
> 
> Explanation of the tags at the end.

They're running out of food. It's not dire yet, but it's dire enough that Hunk makes them stop at the next planet they see. They come down on a big jungle covering a solid chunk of the planet, and land in one of the few large clearings. The trees are huge and twisted together, and underneath is plenty of dense foliage; ferns and other plants Keith doesn't know the names of all curling together into one damp, living mass.

Then they're all sent out on food-recovery missions with Coran as their general, splitting them into teams and giving them specific targets.

"So they're just big mushrooms," Keith says flatly. Coran has been talking for what feels like fifteen actual minutes, and he's finally gotten to the point.

"Not at all!" Coran cries. "Haven't you been paying attention? The Flaxelporf shroom is par _tic_ ularly small! It's the Porfelflax shroom that's big! Don't pick that!"

Keith rolls his eyes. This is like - this is literally the worst quest. Just the worst. 

"Small mushroom, then," he says. "Skip the big mushroom, pick the small mushroom. Got it. C'mon Shiro, let's go."

Coran is still calling out to them as they walk away, but Keith isn't really paying attention. Spots? Something to do with coloured spots?

"So we want the small mushrooms with the orange and pink spots," Shiro says, which,  _ugh_. "And we  _don't_  want the big mushrooms with orange and  _blue_  spots. Anything else with spots, we avoid."

"Can we  _please_  talk about something other than mushrooms?" Keith asks. "We both know Allura and Hunk are the only ones who'll actually bring back food, anyway. There's no way this planet has these magical mushrooms that Coran's so desperate for."

Shiro shrugs. "You never know," he says. "Coran's a bit kooky, but he usually knows what's up."

Keith rolls his eyes again. "I'm hoping for some kind of animal," he says, instead of ragging on Coran some more, or worse, agreeing that’s he’s kinda okay. "Something with a lot of meat. Like a space-deer, or something. It attacks us, we kill it, we bring it back, meat for days."

"We have meat," Shiro says, trying and failing to hide a smile.

"We have  _insects_ ," Keith says. " _So_  not the same thing."

There’s a weird hooting noise through the trees, and Keith and Shiro go silent immediately. It might not be danger, but they both know from experience that it probably is. Keith manifests his bayard instinctively; he doesn't know he's done it until he feels his fingers curl around the handle. The weight is comforting.

Shiro's squinting off into the distance, trying to see through the trees. They're not that dense here, with Keith and Shiro able to make their way down a space-deer-path without too much trouble, but they're still everywhere. It's not easy to see what's further than about two trees away.

At least, Keith is having trouble seeing anything. It's all just shifting shadows and gently waving branches as far as he can see. 

"Anything?" he whispers to Shiro, after a long, silent moment where they're both motionless.

Shiro shrugs. "Not that I can see," he says, just as quietly.

They continue on; maybe a little quieter and slower than before. 

After five minutes of walking silently and absolutely no sign of mushrooms, Shiro says: "Seriously though, some of those insects are pretty tasty."

And Keith groans, but he's laughing as well, and frankly after so long with the  _other_ Shiro, so long training with the unsmiling Blades, and so long trapped in the time vortex, it takes him a moment to realise he's happy.

He's actually happy.

Even though he's stuck on some stupid forest planet, running some stupid side quest for - and get this, past Keith, a  _friend -_ for alien mushrooms of all things, he's trading banter with Shiro. Who isn't dead. Anymore.

Sometimes, Keith reflects for a moment, life is okay.

So, of course, that's the moment the beast attacks.

It's half-owl and half-bear,  _somehow_ , and there are a line of spiky tentacle things running down its back. A classic alien beast. 

Keith gets a good look at it as it leaps out on him, fanged beak open in that hooting howl from earlier. The whole world narrows onto its face, goes blurry at the edges, goes fuzzy in his ears. He can hear Shiro shouting something, but he's not listening. He's too busy manifesting his bayard again ( _why_ did he let it vanish? He's such an  _idiot_ sometimes) and swinging it up, the blade making an awful noise as it clashes against the creature's teeth.

It rears back and howls again. The trees shake; tiny birds that he hadn't even noticed earlier flying out in alarm. As it lowers its head to charge again, Shiro leaps past him, somehow managing to climb  _onto the beast itself._ It rears back again in confusion, but now Shiro's got a good grip on it, hands fisted in the dark fur on its head. It tries to turn, snapping at Shiro, but Shiro's riding it like some kind of rodeo bull, deftly avoiding it, swinging his hips around, long legs wrapped around the ridiculous alien.

It's honestly incredible.

"Get it!" Shiro yells, and - oh yeah. Keith's just been standing there slack-jawed.

It's enraged and distracted, and between the two of them they make short work of it.

Afterwards, Keith's trying to make sure it's dead, stabbing it in some "please have an important organ here" places while it's on the ground. Shiro's checking the perimeter, making sure this creature didn't have any friends.

At least that's what Keith thinks Shiro's doing.

"Guess what," Shiro says, from right behind him, and Keith leaps about a foot in the air.

"What in the - " he yelps, whirling around. "Shiro! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Shiro says, but the grin on his face says he's anything but. "Guess what?"

"What?" Keith asks flatly, heart rate starting to go back to normal. Shiro enjoyed that too much - that grin hasn't gone down at all. In fact...is it getting bigger? Is Shiro just having the best day or what?

Shiro waves his hands in front of Keith's face, and - oh.

"You found them!" Keith says in surprise. "You actually found them? They're here?"

"Just around those bushes," Shiro says, bouncing a little. "There's a whole patch of them!"

"Are you okay?" Keith asks. "You're acting kinda weird."

Wait a minute.

"You didn't eat any, did you?" Keith asks suspiciously. "We can't just eat alien mushrooms without checking them, you know."

"Of course I know," Shiro says, with an over-exaggerated eye-roll. His cheeks are flushed, just a little. "Keith, don't be silly. I didn't eat any of them, I just picked a few."

Keith takes a closer look. They're small like Coran said, with spots and everything. They really do look right. And they smell absolutely  _delicious_.

Just before he can steal a bite, Shiro pulls them away.

"Don't eat them, remember?" he asks with a small laugh. "They could be poisonous!"

Keith laughs. Classic Shiro, always joking around. "Why would Coran send us to get poisonous mushrooms?"

Shiro looks thoughtful for a moment, then his serious face collapses into laughter. "He wouldn't!"

They laugh and laugh, draped over each other because they're laughing too hard to stand.

Then Shiro stops laughing and pulls away, looking sad. "Oh no, Keith... I dropped them."

Keith looks down, at the scattered mushrooms in the dirt. Oh... oh no. Oh jeez. Now they're all going to starve to death, and it's their fault. Oh no. Tears well up, and he looks desperately at Shiro.

"There were more, right?" he begs. "More mushrooms?"

"Oh yeah!" Shiro's face brightens. "Keith, you're a genius!"

Shiro starts leading them towards the mushrooms, and Keith is happy to follow. There's a warmth filling his chest. Shiro's always so nice. 

"You're so nice," Keith says, because why think a compliment when you can say it? Why not share the nice feeling he's got? Shiro's the best. He deserves to feel good.

And judging by the smile spreading over Shiro's face, it's working. Shiro stops walking, and turns to face Keith properly. "No, you're nice," he says after a moment, like he's come to the same conclusion. "You're so brave and strong."

"Me!" Keith says in surprise. "You're the one keeping us all together! You're amazing, Shiro. You're so calm and in control."

Shiro's blushing now. He looks away with a smile, then looks back, pushing his hair out of his face. There's a determined glint in his eye.

"Well...you're so handsome," he says, eyes locked with Keith's. 

Keith actually laughs at that. "You don't have to lie," he says. "You're the handsome one here. So tall and broad and muscled..."

So, so broad. Beefy. And after that fight, there's still some sweat clinging to his massive shoulders. They're...they're hard to tear his eyes away from, actually.

And when he does manage to, meeting Shiro's eyes...

Shiro's flushed. He's breathing hard, and he's biting his lip. There's a certain gleam in his eyes that Keith recognises.

Keith was feeling a little tight in his pants earlier, but now. Jeez. There's a rush of blood he can't deny, and his next words come out a little breathy and a little growly.

"You know..." he says, "I just had a great idea."

"I had it too," Shiro says, and steps forward into Keith's waiting embrace, mouth hot and wet and insistent on Keith's. Keith moans - he can't help it, it's drawn out of him by Shiro's sudden dark intensity - and curls around Shiro, hands clinging and clawing and just holding  _on_ as Shiro kisses him like he's never, ever been kissed before. Like Shiro  _needs_ this, like Shiro needs  _him_ , and Keith has literally never been so hard in his whole life.

Keith hangs on to Shiro and just tries to ride out the kiss. There's no question of giving as good as he's getting, because he's getting  _plundered_ , he's being  _taken;_  Shiro is claiming every inch of Keith from the hand on his ass to the mouth on his own. Shiro kisses like a man possessed with want, biting Keith's lip, sweeping his tongue through Keith's mouth like he's trying to map it, pressing small, sucking kisses to Keith's lips - Keith is dizzy. He's desperate.  _He wants more_.

He pulls back. Shiro stares at him, like he doesn't understand why. Keith sure doesn't. And then he speaks, and he does.

"Let me," he says, with the last of his breath, his sanity. "Please - Shiro. Let me suck your dick.”

He's never done this before. He's frankly never wanted to. But with Shiro, it's different. He  _needs_ to. He'd fight Lotor all over again to get his mouth on Shiro right now.

Shiro nods, still wordless. Keith understands. He's out of words now too.

Keith sinks to his knees. The grass isn't soft, there's dirt and pebbles under his knees, but he can barely feel it through the haze of lust. He's still looking up at Shiro looking down at him - and then Shiro starts unbuttoning his pants, and Keith has something way more important to focus on.

Shiro's long fingers make deft work of his fly, and Keith loses a moment imagining those hands on him. Then Shiro's pulling his dick free, and Keith has to tuck all other fantasies back into his brain for later. 

His dick is the best dick Keith has ever seen - not that he's seen many, apart from the ones in porn. But this one -  _wow_. It's special. It's the perfect size, it's silky and warm in Keith's hands, and although it was already hard he can feel it harden even further as he strokes it. 

"Keith," Shiro manages, and then chokes on whatever he was going to say next, as Keith can't take it anymore and leans forward and kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty. Licks around the head, tries to make his tongue flat so he can taste it all at once, and then just gives up and tries to take him all in. 

It's messy. Keith keeps his hands on Shiro, can't stop stroking his thighs and the base of his dick, but he has to keep pulling away from Shiro's dick to breathe, and his saliva is going everywhere. His hands are wet, his mouth must be  _obscenely_  wet, and Shiro's dick is silky and wet and Keith just literally cannot stop trying to slide it down his throat. He's addicted to Shiro's dick.

This is already the best thing that's ever happened to him, and then Shiro's hand slides into Keith's hair. Keith moans around Shiro's dick, and it slides further in, bumping something at the back of his mouth. He can smell Shiro, a subtle musk that's just making Keith harder and harder, and Shiro pulls on Keith's hair, just a little, to keep him in place, and that's it - 

Keith comes in his pants, with Shiro's dick down his throat.

"I'm gonna," Shiro mutters, and pulls Keith away, which is the saddest thing that's ever happened to him, and then comes all over his face, which absolutely makes up for it. Shiro's come is warm, and smells like him, and if Keith hadn't just come, he's pretty sure he'd come again. A cycle of come. A come-cycle. His brain isn't working so good, and one of his eyes is glued shut by come, but. Wow. Best day ever.

He lets go of Shiro's dick, and falls back onto the grass. He just needs to lie down for a day or two and let his brain restart.

Shiro kneels down next to him, and wipes his own come off Keith's face. It's already drying down, but once Keith starts helping, they basically get it all off. Keith thinks there might be a little bit stuck in his eyelashes, but it can't be helped.

"Keith," Shiro says, quietly. His hand is on Keith's face, thumb tracing his cheekbone. 

Keith knows what he's going to say. The fuzz in his brain has started wearing off, too. Their bodies are filtering out whatever alien drug they managed to ingest, or it's worn off, or something. They're not high anymore, and Shiro's going to say something nice and shut him down, like Keith's still a kid and they're sneaking around. Well. He's not, and they don't have to.

So instead of listening to whatever Shiro's about to say, he grabs Shiro's hand to keep him in place, leans forward, and kisses him again.

He knows he tastes like dick, but he has to get his message across, and he knows Shiro can out-talk him any day. But if he can just get his feelings across in this kiss before Shiro pulls away -

And then he realises that Shiro's not pulling away. In fact, he's kissing back. He's still stroking Keith's face. And although this kiss isn't as intense as the last one, Keith can feel the echoes of it. 

Shiro wants this. Keith's not going to let him chicken out.

Keith doesn't mind keeping this kiss a little innocent, so he pulls away after his point's been made.

"I'm not sorry we did that," he says, and wow his voice is  _gravelly_. Shiro's eyes darken when he hears it, like he knows he fucked that voice into existence, and he kinda wants to do it again.  

But he still looks doubtful, so Keith turns his head and sucks Shiro's fingers into his mouth. They tasty like salt and come, and after a moment, Shiro pushes them further into Keith's mouth. They're heavy on his tongue, and Keith likes the feeling. 

After a moment, Shiro pulls them out. He doesn't wipe them off, just rubs them with his thumb, and the nervous pressure inside Keith eases, just a little.

"I like you," he says abruptly. It's not enough, it doesn't even begin to cover it, but it's the least scary thing Keith can think of to say.

Shiro is looking at Keith's hands, balled up in little nervous fists in his lap like he's a child. He reaches over, and takes one in his own, slides his fingers through Keith's until they're holding hands.

He looks up at Keith, and smiles, like he understands everything Keith isn't brave enough to say, not here, not like this.

"I like you too," he says. "C'mon, we should get going. We've got a long way to haul that thing."

"What?" Keith says, as Shiro starts getting to his feet, slightly awkward with his hand still trapped in Keith's. Then he's being helped to his own feet, but he still feels adrift. "Wait, what?"

"The alien beast," Shiro says, with that smile that crinkles his eyes at the corners and keeps the little fire in Keith's heart burning. "What did you say before? Meat for days?"

"There's no way that thing isn't poisonous!" Keith yelps, as they head back to the beast. "That's probably what drugged us!"

"It was either that or the mushrooms," Shiro says, thoughtfully, swinging their hands between them as they walk. "Or maybe just the ambient atmosphere of this planet? Hard to say without Pidge here."

"We're  _not_ telling Pidge about this," Keith gasps, outraged.

Then he thinks about the options for a moment.

"Wait, do you think this happened to everyone else too?”

They stop walking so Shiro can laugh. And as it rings through the weird forest they’re in, probably alerting more weird alien beasts to their location, Keith can feel himself start to smile. They don't need alien drugs. They're going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags/warning notes: the guys are drugged & can't consent during the heat of the moment, but afterwards they clarify that they liked it and each other.


End file.
